


Horse of a Different Color

by TheEquestrian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Betrayal, Body Image, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Christian Character, Depression, Elementary School, Family Drama, Gen, Growing Up, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Harm to Animals, Horseback Riding, Horses, Minor Character Death, Mustangs, Nature, Peer Pressure, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues, birthmark, forest fire, secret friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEquestrian/pseuds/TheEquestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life hasn't been kind to April Moore. After being betrayed and cruelly bullied by her classmates, she develops a festering hatred for school and her unique appearance. No therapist or guidance counselor could free her of the silent depression that crept its way in. Frightened and desperate to recover the old April, her parents are left with no other option, but to leave April in the care of her Aunt Josie and Uncle Phil for the summer. While helping out on their ranch, she forms a delicate bond with a wild Mustang, severely burnt in a fire and weary of humans. April discovers the true meaning of beauty and acceptance as their relationship develops, but the friendship is quickly upset and threatened after some unfortunate events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse of a Different Color

         The creature was one that could only be found in the darkest of folklore, yet it belonged in the loveliest of paintings. It was a fragment of beauty, lost and misguided, in a horrifying, mysterious, and Godforsaken place. Fiery blood pulsed through its veins as flames engulfed the surrounding woodland. Smoke smothered its lungs and secluded the moonlight. The nostrils flared wide in fear and a shriek of agony pierced the starless sky. Dust and ash flew through the midnight air as the terrified beast lurched onto its hind legs and burst from the flames. A thousand pounds of terror and burning flesh stampeded through the dancing flames—the trees, the grass…everything that was innocent and good now performed the dance of death. Wheezing, dazed, and in a feverish panic, the creature raced against time as the forest set ablaze. Its hooves pounded aggressively into the earth with each stride. Its eyes, white with horror, hurriedly gazed over the inferno, searching desperately for a clearing. Thorns, branches, and fallen trees failed to slow neither the beast nor the roaring flames. Then, as if a miracle were sent down from the heavens, the creature discovered a break in the woods some distance away; a gateway to safety! An overpowering shower of relief slackened the beast’s pace for but a moment. The flames inched closer and closer until they scorched the creature’s hind leg. Tossing its head in maddening anguish, the creature screamed and pounced forward, galloping faster than ever before. As the clearing neared, so did a haziness the beast could not lift; what started as a murkiness in its sight grew into an overwhelming fatigue. Each heart and hoof beat slowed—a deep fog, perhaps imagined or real, enshrouded the creature as it entered the tranquil darkness. Its knees buckled and sank into a cold, damp bed of meadow grass and as it lay there, exhausted and dying, the forest burned—the flames seeming tall enough to caress the moon. A soothing breeze sent a shiver over the beast’s sweaty, bloodied, and burnt body and then…silence.


End file.
